The Kiba problem
by Sakuni
Summary: Sequel to valentine's day. This time, naruto gets jealous of Kiba while Sasuke is trying to find a girlfriend. O.O I don't know if there's romance in here.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Rated;** Pre-teen

**Notes:**

There will only be a few Sasuke moments ok? I'm trying not to get off the subject.

I'm making this a really long one –shot! So, pls. don't be lazy to read all of 'em.

Er.. I don't know if there's romance in here…but it's still a NaruHina fic.

This is a sequel to valentine's day..so, if you have never read it…it's alright…becoz you don't need to read it to read this…but pls. read it!

XXXXXXXXXX

**The Kiba Problem**

A few months after Valentine's Day, July to be exact. Naruto and Hinata are hooked up. Ino and Sakura were happy for them. Heck, everyone in Konoha is happy for them.

Through the last three months starting April, Naruto and Hinata got more closer and closer. Even though they only had one date per month.

So, now Naruto and Sasuke are walking. The two ninja's seemed to be quiet.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a strange look while Naruto was just walking.

-Sasuke's thoughts-

"….How does Naruto do it?" He thought.

"How did he get a girlfriend?"

"Damn! Why am I thinking about this? What do I care about having a girlfriend?"

"Maybe it's because you want to have one.." His conscience said.

"Will ya shut up?"

"I'm only stating the obvious."

"You……"

- The real world-

Sasuke got interrupted by Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke…." The blonde ninja said.

"Huh? Yeah.. What do you want?" the ninja who wants to have a girlfriend said.

"I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Damn it! Is he reading my mind?" he thought.

"What do you care?"

"Well, I was just wondering.. Don't you need someone to spend your life with?'

"Well…"

Before he could continue his sentence, Hinata called Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" HInata shouted.

"Whew, saved by the bell….' Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Oh…Hi Hinata –chan!"

Then Hinata came to them.

"Wow, Hinata, just seeing you made my day..." Naruto said then grinned.

"Umm…I…I don't know how to break this to you, Naruto-kun..." Hinata said.

"Aw, you can tell me anything, even telling me that your gonna break or date..."

"Err…Naruto-kun.."

"Yep?"

"That was it.."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I just had a five day mission with Kiba-chan and Kurenai-sensei."

"What about Shino?' Sasuke asked.

"He came down with a fever and chicken pox."

"Shino must be spotty and hot huh?" Naruto asked.

"…Umm…kind of… So, you understand Naruto –kun?"

"-Sigh- I understand..."

"Thank you for understanding Naruto-kun .I'll make it up to you..." Then she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"-Sigh- So... Sasuke you were saying?"

"Umm…I…Uh…I don't care!"

"You don't want to spend your life with somebody/ You wanna grow up old and mean without children to take care of you? Then, soon your skin ends up growing mushrooms because no one took care of you..?"

" I don't wanna do that!"

"Then, you'll find a girlfriend? I'm willing to help you with that."

"UGH! Fine!"

So, Naruto helps Sasuke find the right girlfriend the whole afternoon and still couldn't find one. They will then continue this after a month because Sasuke was just given single hectic missions for a month.

Naruto waited for Hinata's return.

When Hinata came back, naruto greeted her and said. "Welcome Back Hinata.. so how was the mission?"

"umm..it was ok Naruto-kun….ah!." Hinata said.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"She got injured during the mission.." Kurenai said.

'Yeah, she got hurt badly..but didn't we bandaged her wound?" Kiba said.

"It must have ripped off.." Naruto said.

"I'll take you to the hospital, Hinata-chan." He continued.

-Konoha Hospital-

Hinata's wounds got bandaged by the Konoha medical nins.

"Thank goodnes Hinata! I thought you were gonna die! I nearly fainted."

For the first time( I think) Naruto was the one overreacting about Hinata .

"But, you did faint.." Kiba said.

"Will ya shut up?'

"Fine.."

Then, Sakura, Ino , Tenten with Neji came in the hospital.

"Hey, we heard Hinata was injured. Is she alright?" Tenten asked.

"YUP! Save and sound." Kiba answered.

"ARF! ARF!" Akamaru said.

After one week, Naruto and Hinata walked around the park.

"I'm so glad you're still alive Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with joy.

"So am I Naruto-kun.." Hinata said, and then hugged Naruto.

"So… what about our date?" Naruto asked.

"…………"

'Why Hinata-chan? What wrong?"

"I can't make our date again.. Naruto-kun.."

"What? Ho..How come..?"

"I forgot I have to train with Kiba-chan and Shino-chan."

"UGH! –sigh- It's ok……" Naruto said with a gloomy face.

So…Naruto is walking again with Sasuke.

"- sigh- Sasuke………" Naruto said.

"Yeah..?' Sasuke asked.

"What about your mission?"

"Oh.. I finished it earlier. ..Why the heck are you asking?"

"umm… What about our search?" Naruto said the grinned.

"eh?"

"Do you wanna grow up old and.."

"Fine, fine…"

So, Naruto and Sasuke for available girls..

-Sasuke's thoughts-

"How did I get myself in this mess?" He thought.

"Maybe because Naruto convinced you and that you really want to have a girlfriend and you want to revive the Uchiha clan and.."

"Yeah, Yeah! I get the picture.."

back in the real world-

"So, Naruto -sigh- who's available?"

"umm.. Sakura and Ino"

"Those two crazy women?WHY ME?" Sasuke thought

"Hmm… I would recome.." Naruto was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Oi! Naruto!" Kakashi said.

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei!' Naruto said.

"So, Sasuke, don't have a girlfriend yet?"

"Damn it! Are they reading my mind?" he thought.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, what's up..?"

"The Hokage needs you.."

"EH? Elder Tsunade needs me? What for?" the annoying blonde haired ninja asked.

"I don't know Naruto…"

"Fine" And he runs of to Tsunade.

Now, Kakashi and Sasuke are alone…

"So, Sasuke, about that girlfriend thing..do you have one?"

"UGH! Why me….?" Sasuke thought.

And the two of them talked.

Hokage's DIRTY office….'

"So, elder Tsunade, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Will you stop calling me elder Tsunade?" Tsunade said.

"Sure, Elder Tsunade."

"-sigh- Anyway, I called you here to ask you something."

"So, what is it?'

"Will you clean my office?"

"WHAT? NO Way!" Then, she gave Naruto a creepy look.

'umm….Fine!"

Then, when he was going to take out the trash he saw Hinata alone with Kiba having a good time practicing… He had this crazy feeling….JELOUSY!

After cleaning the dirty office, he came to where Hinata and Kiba were practicing..

"Oi! Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"Hi Naruto!" Kiba said.

"…Hello..Kiba!"

"Hinaa-chan ,I brought you lunch!"

"Arrigato Naruto-kun."

"So, Let me ask one thing, where's Shino?"

"Oh..Shino-chan.. well, he still has chickenpox"

"Ok…so I'll stick around here for a while, is that ok?"

"I ..I guess s Naruto-kun."

And Naruto watched them train.

While, watching Sasuke was walking by..

"Oi! Sasuke! Come here!" Naruto shouted.

-Sasuke's Thoughts-

"Naruto? AGAIN? What will he tell me now this time?"

"Maybe the perfect girl for you!" His conscience said.

"Will you shut up!"

"…hmmm….NO..'

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

-The real world-

"Sasuke are you ok? Coz you don't look ok.."

"I...I'm alright Naruto!"

"Sheesh.. No need to shout.."

'So what were you saying earlier?" Sasuke asked.

'Umm…I said..I recommended.. Sakura .."

"Sakura? He recommends Sakura? The crazy obsessed woman?" Sasuke thought.

"So….Sasuke……whatcha think?I mean..it can't be Ino..she's more of a Shikamaru type.."

"uh…yeah..whatever…"

"So, you're agreeing with me? ALRIGHT! I'll set up a date for the two of you!"

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke thought.

Then, Sasuke left with a "It's the end of the world" face.

Which left Naruto, Hinata ang Kiba alone.

-Naruto's thoughts-

"GRR..I hate that Kiba! He gets in my nerves." He thought.

"You hate him? Do you know why you hate him?' The kyubi (is it double u or single u? I can't remember..) said.

"Eh/ aren't you just a monster?"

"Nope! As long as I am in your body I'm gonna have to be your conscience."

"Then, where's my REAL conscience?"

"Ate him…I got hungry.."

"YOU ATE MY CONSCIENCE?"

"Yep! So..answer my question already, do you know why you are angry at KIba?"

'Er… well, I guess not…"

"Ok.. then, I'll tell you…You see, your jealous of Kiba because he spends a lot of time with your precious little Hinata."

"I am not jealous!"

"Yes you are"

"Am not!"

"You are"

"amnotamnotamnot!"

'geez..I'm your conscience kid, so I know what's happenin' inside your head..I think…"

"You think?"

"Well, whatever…the point is YOU ARE JEALOUS!"

-Back in the real world-

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said.

"Huh? What Hinata-chan?" The jealous blonde haired ninja said.

"Umm…Are you alright Naruto-kun?"

"Uh ..Yeah! I'm a ok Hinata-chan."

"I thought you were sick, because you had a weird look on your face and you were starting to get pretty hot.."

"I'm ok..Hinata-chan.. don't worry about me.."

"Alright Naruto-kun.. I'll get back to practicing with Kiba-chan…"

Kiba-chan Kiba-chan Kiba-chan…….

The word Kiba-chan seems to be echoing in Naruto's head.

"DAMN YOU KIBA! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!" Naruto shouted out loud.

Hinata and Kiba looked at him.

"er… Naruto-kun, are you sure you are alright..?" Hinata asked. I guess she was worried about Naruto.

"umm… Naruto, Did I do something wrong?" Kiba asked.

"errr….uh…I'm sorry Kiba..it..it..wa..was..my..the…the kyubi! Yep the kyubi..!"

"The Kyubi?' Kiba asked.

"umm…. Yeah..he took over me for a second…"

"Now you're blaming me kid? Just because I ate you conscience?" The kyubi said.

"Umm..Naruto-kun..i..I think you should rest at home…" Hinata said.

"uhhh…yeah..I should.." Naruto said.

"I really should.. before I say something stupid like.." He thought.

Naruto's House……..

Naruto is sleeping with really stupid thoughts on his mind.

-Naruto's dreams-

"Hinata-chan!Hinata-chan!" naruto shouted.

"Where is she?'

Then he came to the bench where they both usually spend some time.

While walking there, he saw Hinata and Kiba holding hands.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! HHHIIIIINNNNNNAAATTTTTTTAAAA!'

Then he woke up really sweaty…

He put his hands in his face and said "Hina…"

He was stopped when he saw his hands with mud. Talk about ruining the moment. "Hey! How the heck !"

Then he saw a figure behind the bathroom door.

"HEY! Who's there? Show yourself!"

"HAH! It's me KONOHAMARU! The next Hokage!" the now gennin Konohamaru said.

"YOU! YOU put mud in my hands!"

"That's what you get for not practicing!"

"BAKA! I wasn't feeling well!"

"Kill him kid! The kyubi said.

'Oh…well..umm…you should have never…been sick!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Then, he chases after Konohamaru.

After chasing Konohamaru, Naruto went to the Hyuuga estate.

He was greeted by Hinata's father, Hiashi(is that her father's name/ can't remember…oh well..).

"Naruto, do you want to come in?" Hiashi asked.

"Umm…I was just wondering, is Hinata home?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid not Naruto, She is practicing with her teammate, Kiba."

"Kiba….' Naruto whispered to himself.

'Umm… Is something wrong Naruto?" Hiashi asked.

"Uh…No…Arrigato Mr. Hyuuga. I must be going…"

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye Mr. Hyuuga!"

And Naruto went Hinata. He then bumped to Sasuke.

"Oi! Sasuke! Your Date with Sakura is tomorrow 4'o clock sharp. Movies!.

'Uhh…Thanks?"

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY MMMMEEEEE?" He thought.

While Sasuke was complaining, Sakura came to him.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke got freaked out of that voice. It sounded familiar to him. When, he lookrd at the person he shouted "ACK! SAKURA?"

"?Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" The pink haired kunoichi ( is that how its spelled?) asked.

"Uhh…no! Nothings wrong Sakura… absolutely nothing…"

"Great! Then, you're ready for our date tomorrow Sasuke-kun?"

"Ummmmm…Yeah! Ready… hehehehe.." then, Sasuke fainted.

"Sasuke-kun!"

You can see that Sasuke was not acting like himself… hehehe.. I made him that way in this story.. But I don't own Naruto.

Ok, Let's get back to Naruto and Hinata…

So, Naruto is trying to find Hinata. He looked at the forest, the park but he still couldn't find her. Until finally he went back to his house and saw Hinata inside his house.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun! You're alright!" Hinata said. Then, she hugged Naruto.

"WOW! Glad your still alive Naruto!" Kiba said.

"KIBA?" he thought.

"Umm..Hinata may I ask what is Kiba doing here?"

"Kiba-chan? Well, he helped me look for you Naruto-kun."

"Oh..he did?"

-Naruto's thought's-

"Helped Hinata look for me? Yeah right!"

"Hey, kid..will ya stop being jealous? My stomach keeps telling me what to tell you!"

"Your stomach talks?"

"NO! But your conscience does. He says stupid things like don't be jealous…You must trust Hinata!"

"Yup! That is stupid."

-The real world-

So, now Hinata and Kiba left Naruto'd house. Which left Naruto alone.

"Hmm… I wonder what they are doing right now…."

So, Naruto was so curious that he thought about spying on them. Does he trust Hinata anyway?

Ok, so Naruto went to the Hyuuga estate and peeked at what's happening inside.

Inside, he saw Hinata and…… Sakura and Ino. But, in Naruto's eyes he saw Kiba… so he shouted..

"HINATA!NOOOOOOOO!" And everyone in Konoha heard it.

Hinata was shocked. She was wondering why that person would scream her name. So, she looked outside her window to see who was there.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she shouted.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto! You Baka! Why the heck did you shout her name? And what are you doing in those clothes?" she continued.

Naruto was wearing a black mask and black shirt and pants.

"You were going to rob the Hyuugas!" Ino said.

"Err..No! I was.. just..er..checkin' on you Hinata..if..if she was getting' robbed."

"Robbed?" Sakura asked.

"Yep! You..know..I..I want to keep her safe.."

"She's always safe..You piece of worthless crap." Sakura said.

"Umm..Isn't that a harsh language?" Hinata asked.

"I mean, he did set you up on a date with Sasuke." Hinata continued.

"Hmm…You're right Hinata…..So, Naruto I'll let that goofy thing you did pass"

"Arrigato Sakura-chan."

So, Naruto left the Hyuuga estate.

-Naruto's thoughts-

"you know kid, I think you should listen to your conscience" The kyuubi said.

'YOU are my conscience!" naruto said.

"your REAL conscience kid…"

"How can I, when you ate him up?"

"He can still talk in my stomach you annoying little kid."

"Yeah? What does he say?"

"He says you should trust Hinata and tell her what you feel."

"That's stupid! I mean, I trust Hinata..it's Kiba I don't trust."

"I guess that's why you're stupid too."

"Will you shut up?"

"Whatever kid.."

-the real world-

So, Naruto goes back to his house and think what his REAL conscience said.

"……to tell or not to tell that is the question…." Naruto told himself.

"-sigh- should I tell her? What will she say?"

The next day….

"Umm…Hinata..I..I…" Naruto said.

"…Yes..Naruto-kun?"

"I…I hate Kiba!" Naruto burst it out without even thinking.

"You.you hate Kiba-chan? Why?"

"errrrr..I..I don't know…."

"Naruto-kun….Are you feeling alright?"

"Umm…Yes Hinata-chan! I..i'm ok.."

And, naruto took off.

-Hinata's thoughts-

"hmm…I wonder why Naruto-kun is so weird today.." she thought.

'Don't you get it Hinata? He's jealous…" her conscience said.

"How do you know that?"

"We consciences have a meeting every night."

"oh…Why is he jealous?"

"He's jealous because..you're spending too much time with Kiba..'

"You're my conscience right?"

"YEP! "

"Aren't you only supposed to give me advice?"

'Uh…oh yeah…I am so dead….umm..Hinata…let's just not mention this to Naruto's conscience ok..?"

"How can I?"

"You're right..well..now you know he's jealous…time to go…buh-bye!"

-The real world-

Naruto went to Sasuke's house to help him get ready.

"Oi! Sasike!I'll help ya get ready for your date!" Naruto said.

"WHY?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, you need to get ready.."

"-sigh- Fine…."

'Hmm…I wonder if he knows that Sakura kissed me because she was so happy that we were going to have a date…" Sasuke thought.

"So…Sasuke…how was the kiss?"

"Seriously…Is everybody reading my mind?"

"How the heck did you know that?" Sasuke said.

"It's a secret…."

So, Naruto picks out some clothes for Sasuke. Until he finds something suitable for Sasuke.

"You look amazing Sasuke!"

"EH? I do?" he thought.

So…Later…..at exactly 4'o clock, Sasuke was standing next to the movie theater waiting until Sakura comes.

-Meanwhile-

Hinata looked for Naruto…she found him at Ichiraku ramen.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto also shouted.

"Naruto-kun..I want to tell you that you shouldn't be jealous of Kiba-chan.."

"Eh? How did you know that?"

"umm…someone told me…. Anyway..you shound't be jealous Naruto-kun because I love you and only you…."

"I love you too Hinata-chan.."

So, they kissed and hugged. And Sasuke enjoyed himself on their date with Sakura. Which makes them hooked up…

-THE END-

**Author's notes:**

It isn't a very good ending isn't it? Wait..don't answer that question…

Anyway..I hoped you like it coz its really hard for me think of funny moments here… And you know what? I really couldn't think of an ending….

I really hoped you like it!

**Pls. send reviews!** It's the benefit of writing stories…for me…

PLEASE! T.T

And if you have any tips on how to end this story..pls. tell me and I'll change the ending…

Sayonara!


End file.
